


One More Time

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's already gotten Cas to come four times, but he figures, why not get him to come a fifth time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally posted this on Tumblr and I was debating posting it over here because it's really short but I decided why not, you guys will probably like it, or at least hopefully you will!! I'm struggling to get longer fics written, lately I've only been able to squeeze out some shorter ones like this one but I'm hoping that that will change soon!! Anyways, read away!!

Castiel whimpered around the ring gag, looking up at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean smiled softly down at him, moving forwards to stroke a hand through his hair. “I know baby, I know. You’ve been such a good boy for me, haven’t you?” Dean cooed, and Castiel nodded, never tearing his gaze away from Dean’s. Dean broke it, however, just to look down at Cas whose hands were bound to the bed frame by a length of rope, his body and cheeks flushed a pretty pink, come pooled on his stomach. His legs were spread wide displaying his already loosened hole, drops of come slowly dripping out. Dean smiled at the sight and looked back up at Cas. “You look so so good like this baby,” Dean murmured, leaning forwards to swipe his thumb over Cas’ bottom lip, noting the line of spit that was dripping down his chin. 

Dean had already fucked Cas twice, and he had rimmed him too. Dean had come twice and Cas had already come four times. Dean knew that Cas was reaching his limit, so he sighed, making eye contact with him. “You wanna come one last time, be a real good boy?” Dean inquired. Castiel swallowed and nodded, his eyes still pleading as he kept eye contact with Dean. Dean smiled and pressed forwards, pressing a kiss to Cas’ sweaty forehead, brushing his hair back. “Good,” Dean said softly, pulling away and settling between Cas’ spread legs. Cas shifted, trying to spread his legs even wider with a little whine. Dean grinned at the action, leaning down to press a kiss to Cas’ inner thigh that was littered with bright red and purple bruises, ones that looked perfect against his fair skin.

Dean trailed a single finger up Cas’ thigh, slowly letting it creep towards Cas’ hole. Cas whined, pushing his hips forwards as much as he could, trying to get Dean’s finger where he wanted it. Dean shook his head. “Gotta be patient, sweetheart,” Dean said softly, pausing and making eye contact with Cas, not moving his finger until Cas settled down. Dean waited a moment before looking back down, bringing his finger to Cas’ rim. He circled it teasingly and gently before slipping the one single finger inside of Cas. Cas sighed a little at the intrusion, doing his best to relax into it. Dean slid that one finger in and out a few times before he smoothly slipped in a second finger, one that slid in with ease.

Dean pumped those two fingers in and out, scissoring through the come and the lube, not really doing much other than getting a feel for Cas. “You’re so wet, angel,” Dean mused as he took out his two fingers and replaced them with his thumb. Cas whined quietly, squirming a little under Dean’s touch. “I know, angel, just be patient,” Dean soothed, and Cas huffed a breath, relaxing back against the pillows. 

Dean took out his thumb and slid in the two fingers, fucking them in and out of Castiel, hooking them around his rim just the way he knew that Cas liked. Cas watched Dean with wide eyes that were tinged with tiredness. Dean knew that even though Cas was insatiable and his stamina was pretty much through the roof when it came to sex, he did get tired out if Dean got him to come enough times. He knew that Cas would definitely be tired after this. 

Dean finally stopped teasing and he drove his fingers a little deeper, searching for the right spot to get Cas moaning. Sure enough, with minimal effort, he found it and Cas whined loudly, arching up into Dean’s touch. His prostate was already sensitive from all the stimulation Dean had given it earlier, so Dean could only imagine how Cas felt now.

Dean rubbed his fingers a little harder over the little bud, watching as Cas did his best not to squirm. Dean bit back a grin, massaging over Cas’ prostate until Cas was relenting, squirming underneath Dean.

Dean let up, pulling his fingers away and earning a dissatisfied whine from Cas. Dean didn’t let up for long though because soon enough he was getting into a rhythm of fucking his fingers in and out of Castiel, rubbing over that little bundle of nerves with each thrust. Dean could tell that Cas was coming undone just by the little noises that were falling from Cas’ mouth, the way his body was moving against Dean’s fingers. Dean smiled at the sight and added a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Cas at a quicker pace, Cas’ noises growing louder as they did.

Dean took his other hand and smoothed it over Cas’ thigh as he made a pleasurable rhythm of fucking his fingers in and out of Cas, hitting his prostate with every thrust, hooking his fingers around his rim, letting his fingers go as deep as they could go, alternating quick thrusts with slow, steady ones that drove Cas crazy. 

Castiel could already feel his orgasm approaching, liquid fire pooling in his abdomen and fanning out through his limbs. He groaned at the unrelenting feeling of Dean’s fingers, his hips beginning to move in time with them. Dean noticed it and grinned, looking up at him. “You getting close?” Dean inquired, and Castiel nodded hurriedly. Dean smirked, changing the pace a little as he focused more on Cas’ prostate, rubbing harsh circles around it until Cas was squirming and whimpering, his hips moving desperately against Dean’s fingers. Dean jabbed his fingers in and out once, twice, three times before Cas was finally coming dry for a fifth time that night with a loud sob and a moan.

Dean smiled softly down at Cas, slowly pulling his fingers out of him and watching Cas’ chest rise and fall. Cas closed his eyes, letting loose another moan as he dropped his head back against the pillows. Dean watched him for a moment before he crawled up by his head and began untying the rope that held Cas to the bed frame. Cas simply laid there, completely spent, letting Dean undo the ring gag and set it aside. 

Cas let out a sigh, immediately wiping the spit off his chin before collapsing back against the bed. Dean moved forwards, pressing a kiss to Cas’ lip. “You did so so good for me, angel, you were perfect,” Dean praised. Castiel smiled softly, pressing forwards for another kiss.

“You were good too,” Cas mumbled, sleep present in his voice. Dean smiled, smoothing a hand up to Cas’ cheek and stroking his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone. 

“Did I tire you out?” Dean teased, and Castiel grinned softly over at him, nudging him a bit.

“You’d be tired too if you orgasmed five times in a period of two hours,” Cas retorted, and Dean laughed a little.

“Good point,” Dean hummed, brushing his nose with Cas’. “Why don’t I get you cleaned up and then you can get some sleep,” Dean suggested, and Cas nodded.

“You’ll cuddle with me, right?” Castiel inquired. Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you like it when I write shorter one shots like this or maybe you like the longer ones!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me or send me something :) With that, thank you guys for reading, and I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
